


Jake & Alex

by Havoka



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 (Web Series)
Genre: these kids deserved better and damn it I'm gonna give them better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoka/pseuds/Havoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AU shorts where Jake and Alex are step-siblings, learning to get along after their parents get married.</p><p>On indefinite hiatus due to lack of interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake & Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been wanting to share these for a while. Most of them are pretty self-indulgent and were written for my own emotional healing, which is why the scenes may be short and erratically updated.
> 
> This AU is kind of inspired by the old show Drake & Josh. The backstory to this AU is that Jake's mother married Alex's father and now they're learning to work together as a family unit. Considering Alex has been an only child for almost 21 years and Jake for 16 years, that can be tough at times...
> 
> Most fics will be written from Alex's perspective, simply because I find it easier to write from the PoV of the big sis (I have NO idea why :P). I may switch it up and write some Jake PoV scenes though.
> 
> Enjoy!

For twenty years Alex had been an only child. She’d grown up with solely her father and no one else.

Then all of a sudden, at the age of twenty-one, she had a step-mother and a step-brother.

Her first meeting with Jake had been awkward. He was a nice kid, but she had no idea how to relate to a sixteen-year-old boy in a Jimmy Eat World t-shirt. She wasn’t much of a talker to begin with.

Their first meeting consisted of the two of them sitting across from each other at the Powell’s kitchen table, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. The thing that finally got them talking was Jake asking, “So…what kind of stuff are you into?”

Alex shrugged. She was certain they had nothing in common. She preferred peace and quiet in her hobbies. Unless he was the most unusual teenage boy in the world, he probably didn’t share her appreciation of calm quietness.

“Um, okay.” Jake cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Well, I’m into music…and video games. And, uh, stuff like that. Also some sports. Like hockey.”

Exactly as she’d anticipated – loud and aggressive things. Despite her disappointment in her correctness, Alex decided to make an attempt at continuing the conversation. “What kind of music do you like?”

Jake lit up. “Like, mostly punk and rock. Some pop punk. I actually got to go to Warped Tour last year. It was awesome.”

Alex had vaguely heard of it before. “Sounds fun.”

“It _was_. I got to see Taking Back Sunday, and some dude accidentally punched me in the face.”

Alex winced. “Ouch.”

“No, it was awesome! I had a black eye for like a week. That’s the truest concert experience you can have.”

“Oh. Um, cool, then.”

She could tell Jake had more to say on the topic, but he cut himself short. “So, uh, what about you?”

Alex shrugged again. “I’m not that big into music, sorry to say. I’ll listen to the radio when I drive, but beyond that I’m not really that into it.”

“Oh.” Jake shifted in his seat. “So then what are you into?”

She traced idle circles on the table with her finger. “Well, I love to read, and just be in the quiet, thinking or whatever. I also like photography. Nature photography mostly, and being outside in general.” She paused, trying to think of something else to say. Jake was already looking at her with thinly-veiled disappointment in his eyes. “And sometimes I’ll settle in and watch a movie once it’s too dark to be outside. I’m kind of a movie buff.”

“What kind of movies?” he asked, probably in a last-ditch effort to not be completely disappointed with his new big sister.

“Like, thrillers and stuff. I like horror movies, too.” She laughed a little. “I like to think I’d be one of those people who’d be prepared for an end-of-the-world scenario. Or at least I’d believe I was.”

“Cool. I like horror movies, too.” He ran a hand through his greasy mop of hair. “Kinda think I’d be one of the people who dies right away though.”

“What if we teamed up?” Alex was smiling a bit then.

Jake matched her smile. “Yeah, I’m sure we’d make a great survivor team. Me and my wimpy self and you and your books and nature photography.”

“Hey, I can be pretty badass when I have to be.”

“Are you sure you’re not already a big sister? Because you sound exactly how I’d expect one to sound.”

“What, tough and cool?”

“No, geeky and embarrassing.”

Alex suddenly lurched forward, as if she were about to leap across the table at him. Jake yelped and pushed his chair backwards. In the process it leaned back a little too far and tipped over, sending him crashing to the floor.

Alex was at his side in a second. “Are you okay?”

Jake clambered to his feet and sheepishly picked the chair back up. “Oh, yeah, yeah. Fine. Heh.”

“Good.” Alex folded her arms. “I was just teasing you.”

“I know. I wasn’t scared.”

She felt bad for startling him. She hadn’t meant to. Brothers and sisters teased each other, right?

She had to remind herself that he wasn’t an old friend of hers, or even someone in her own age group. Even if he was to be her new brother, Jake was still a kid.

“Hey, so, uh…” She glanced around the room, trying to appear nonchalant. “How about you show me some of the music you like? Or something?”

Jake looked like he could practically explode. “Really?”

“Yeah, sure. Show me your favorite band.”

“Oh man, that’s a tough choice.” He was already wandering off into his room. Alex followed him. “Maybe I can play you a few different ones? I can’t narrow it down…”

“Sure. Play me as many as you want.”

They spent the rest of the visit getting to know each other through what was apparently Jake’s preferred medium of communication. Alex didn’t mind not talking. Instead she simply absorbed what she could gather of Jake’s personality through the music he shared. He seemed like a good kid. In terms of gaining a surprise sibling, she could have had it a lot worse.

Though she would never admit it, after their meeting Alex found herself a little less apprehensive about the idea of gaining a sibling. One could say, though she would vehemently deny such a suggestion, that she was even a bit enthused by the idea of it.

When her father asked her how the meeting went that night, of course she simply responded, “It went fine.”


End file.
